The Amazing World of Gumball:The Movie Credits
Opening Credits Warner bros chiva.png Warner Animation Group.png RatPac Entertaiment 1920X800.png Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Present In association with Dandelion Studios and Ratpac-Dune Entertainment A Cartoon Network Production Produced in Association With Studio SOI and Boulder Media A Mic Graves Film THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL: THE MOVIE Closing Credits CAST Gumball Watterson - Jacob Hopkins Darwin Watterson - Jake Beale Anais Watterson - Jeada Lily Miller Nicole Watterson - Demi Lovato Richard Watterson - John Goodman Penny Fitzgerald - Peyton List Banana Joe - Jacob Bertrand Bobert - Erin Mathews Tobias Wilson - Jason Sweimer Sarah G Lato - Sierra Mcormick Tina/Jamie - Rowan Blanchard Mr. Small/Principal Brown - Peter Dinklage Idaho/Teri - Isabella Covetti-Cramp Ms.Simian - Bridgit Mendler Hector - Dylan Sprouse - ANIMATION CREW STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Aurelie Charbonnier Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulan Darren Vandenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Line Producer Jen Coatsworth Voice Director Richard Overall Irish Co-Producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Heiko Schneck Assistant Director Max Lang LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists Kaukab Basheer Spike Brandt Dan Haskett John Pomeroy ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Lead Animator Frans Vischer Location Animation Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays Character Animation James Baxter PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Gavin McCue Production Leads Mic Graves Ben Bocquelet Production Artists Sophie Kelly Tiffany Maberley Ian McCue Annelyse Vieilledent Production Assistant Ben Bocquelet Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Coordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster ANIMATION PRODUCTION SERVICES BOULDER MEDIA Production Team Audrey O'Brien Emer Phillips Des Fitzgerald Annmaire Farrell Jenni MacNeaney Background Artists David O'Sullivan Tom Galvin COMPOSITING Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Artists Fran Johnston Amber Carroll Brendan Harris LIGHTING & RENDER Rendering Artist Borja Chicharro Lighting Artist Robert Fletcher ANIMATION Animation Director Robert Cullen 2D Animators Gillian Comerford Jamie Teehan Stephen McGann Susan Pendred Eoghan Dalton Tom Gray Stephen Kelly Aine McGuinness John O'Sullivan Estrela Lourenco Karen Rhode Johanson Chris O'Hara Tim Dowling Finbar Coyle Allan White Ray Woods Louise Bagnall Bianca Assad Mick O'Sullivan Adam Kelly Monica Kennedy Eammon O'Neill Carol Nolan Donata Pellizzari Rob Etchingham Grace McDonnel Marah Curran Head of 3D Animation Paul O'Flanagan 3D Animators Simon Kelleghan Peter Slattery Mick Plummer Patrick Gamble STUDIO SOI Production Team Carsten Bunte Sebastian Knebel Background Artists Egbert Reichel Kathrin Mueller MODELING & BLOCKING Modeling Artist Charles Hodgkins Blocking Cordula Langhans Julia Ostermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser BUILDING & RIGGING Building Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Artists Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Yvon Jardel 3D Animators John T. Coomey Peter Ruschel Special Effects Animator Manuel Javelle CHARACTERS & PROPS Character and Prop Design Dave Whyte 3D Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Characters and Props Manuel Javelle 3D Characters and Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle Puppets Antoinette-Marie Sabatier DANDELION STUDIOS ANIMATION Lead 2D Animators Lionel Marchand Richard Wake 2D Animators Giovanni Braggio Aurelie Charbonnier Matt Layzell Francois Maumont BACKGROUND Background Supervisor Antonie Perez Background Artists Antonie Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio COMPOSITING Lead Compositor Elliott Kajdan Compositors Nicolas Domerego Jens Blank Matthieu Bernadat Abel Kohen Hadrien Ledieu Grigoris Leontiades Ian Sargent Phillipe Valette Daniel Chester YOWZA! ANIMATION Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido LAYOUT Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko ANIMATION Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso CLEAN-UP Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz EFFECTS ANIMATION Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus EXECUTIVE TEAM President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES WARNER ANIMATION GROUP Director Tony Cervone President/Executive Producer Sam Register ACME TECHNICAL CREW Technical Directors Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Jeff Tse Claire Williams Technical Supervisors Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Corey Hels Roger Huynh James Keeper Andy King Michael Leung Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler ACME Specialist Will Bulton 2D ANIMATION 2D Animation Production Manager James Hathcock 2D Animators Craig Valde Ruth Daly Storyboard Artist Jeff Siergey COMPUTER GENERATED IMAGERY CGI Animation Production Manager Kathleen Zuelch CGI Supervisors Didier Levy Thanh Nguyen David Witters CGI Pre-visualization Clint Wallace CGI LAYOUT CGI Layout Supervisors Joseph P. Johnston Gerald McAleece III CGI Layout Lead Joseph P. Johnston CGI Layout Artist Steeve Boulianne CGI Matchmove Artist Jeff W. Smith CGI MODELING CGI Modeling Supervisor Yoshiya Yamada CGI Modelers Thanh Nguyen Peter Nye CGI ANIMATION CGI Animators William Houston Ball Brad Booker Steve Cummings Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler Jeff Siergey David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Michael Teperson CGI Rig Removal Laurel Klick CGI Animation Consultant Jeff Lew CGI LIGHTING CGI Lighting Supervisor Katherine Ipjian CGI Lighting Lead Javier Bello CGI Lighting Artists Kate Choi Tulio Hernandez Holly Kim Didier Levy Joe Tseng Jerry Weil CGI COMPOSITING CGI Compositing Supervisors Dan Levitan Reid Paul CGI Compositing Lead Shawn Mason CGI Compositing Artists Beth Block Randy Brown Jeremy Burns Rachel Dunn Mathias Frodin Linda Henry Chris Lance Tony Noel Janet Quen Freddie Vaziri CGI Compositing Assistants Chris Dawson Jerry Hall Myoung Smith VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Supervisor Tulio Hernandez Visual Effects Technical Director Chris Christman Visual Effects Producer Stephanie Allen Visual Effects Artists Duy Tan Nguyen David Witters Joseph A. Zaki Visual Effects Editor Elaine Andrianos Visual Effects Animators Tim Brandt Julian Hynes Visual Effects Assistant Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Assistant Siobhan Prior Visual Effects Coordinator Edward P. Pedersen ROTOSCOPE Rotoscope Supervisor Edie Paul Rotoscope Artists Craig Crawford Laura Murillo Rotoscope Rig Removal Laurel Klick COLOR Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Barbara Hamane Dene Heming Color Compositors Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Sarah Jane King Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Color Modeling Artists Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight FINAL COMPOSITING Final Compositing Lead Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Staurt Allan Ed Anderson John Brennick John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Laurel Klick Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Annie Wong SCENE PLANNING/SET-UP Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Scene Set-up Nick Yates SCAN & CHECK 2D Animation Checkers Susan Burke Laura Craig Katie Gray Nick Yates 3D Animation Checkers Daryl Carstensen Louie C. Johcson Kathy St. German Animation/Digital Checker Eddie Munoz Final Checkers Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Mi-soon Kim Denise A. Link Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Scanners Darrin Drew Don Shump INK & PAINT Ink Tracers Melody Hughes Dawn Knight Paint Mark-up Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Kim Bowen Gina Evans Nance Finley David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Dirk Von Besser Lee Wood ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS 2D Animation Leslie Barker Computer Generated Imagery Douglas Reid Visual Effects Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Siobhan Prior CGI Compositing Jerry Hall Color Compositing Louis Moulinet Final Compositing Mary Jo Miller Ink & Paint Edward Pederson Animation Check Joan Peter Scanning Leif Green Digital Specialist Sean DiZazzo PRODUCTION Head of Production Dan Crane Production Coordinator Christopher Rogers Production Assistant Scott Line POST PRODUCTION ADR Group MUSIC Rendering and technical services provided by Hewlett Packard Enterprises And Hewlett-Packard Warner Animation Group's preferred technology provider Software engineering services provided by Intel Corporation Warner Animation Group's preferred processor provider TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss Animation Technology Jason L. Bergman Tina Bara Lee Dale R. Beck Michael S. Blum Brett Alexander Peter Alexander Edward "Ted" Boakye Brad Brooks George Aluzzi Williams T. Carpenter Peter Lee Chun Lawrence Chai Charles E. Deal David Patrick Flynn Loren Chun Carl CJ Le Pape Paul Hildebrandt James P. Hurrell John D. Hoffman Richard David Bill James Amdnira "AJ" Jayasinghe Alan Hagge Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Steve Klevatt Jeff Nash David Oguri Ken Moore Dara McGarry Catherine Lam James "RNR" Sadness Roy Turner Joe Suzow C. H. Greenblatt Laurice Tracy Wendy Mindy-Yee Tan Doug White Trance Warloy Derek E. Wilson Tomas A. Wong Michael Maltzman Visual Effects Technology Timothy Brandt Benjamin Bryant Brian Gyss Jessica Noll Matt Popham Thanks To Warner, Animation Group Everyone Who Supported This Production Administration Business and Legal Affairs Customer Products Facilities Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resoucres Production Communications = Development Education Facilites and Shared Services Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resoucres, Recruiting and Outreach Information Technology Marketing, Home Entertainment and Customer Products SONGS "The Amazing World of Gumball Opening Theme Song" Composed by Ben Locket "The World of Elmore" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons "Earth Angel" Produced by Dootsie Williams Performed by Marvin Berry & the Starlighters "Back to the Future Main Theme Song" Composed by Alan Silvestri "Back of the Future Part II Main Theme Song" Composed by Alan Silvestri "Also Sprach Zarathustra" Movie From "2001: A Space Odyssey" Written by Richard Strauss Performed by Berlin Philharmonic, and Karl Böhm Courtesy of APM Music Published by C.F. Peters Corporation © 1968 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Records "Who Am I" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Jacob Hopkins "I Am Not a Loser" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers and Mic Graves Performed by Terrell Ransom, Jr. "The World of Elmore (Reprise)" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by The Wattersons and the People of Elmore Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod "Just Do It, My Boy" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers Performed by Teresa Gallagher "Bow to Your New Leader" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers, Kevin MacLeod, and Mic Graves Performed by Will Arnett and Hugo Harold-Harrison "If You Happy and You Know It" Traditional The Banana Joe Song Traditional "I'm Moving On" Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers, Kevin MacLeod, and Mic Graves Performed by Nicolas Cantu, Donielle T. Hansley Jr., Teresa Gallagher, Dan Russell, Kyla Rae Kowalewski, Will Arnett, John Kassir and Hugo Harold-Harrison "So Long & Thanks for All the Fish" (End Credits) Written by Neil Hannon "Patrick Star" (End Credits) Written by Pharrell Williams,Chad Hugo,Shay Haley Performed by N.E.R.D. Contains elements of La Donna e Mobile From "Rigoletto" Composed by Giuseppe Verdi Courtesy of I am OTHER/Columbia Records "The Amazing World of Gumball Closing Theme Song" Composed by Ben Locket “I'm Moving On (End Credits)” Written by George Gendi Produced by Neil Myers, Kevin MacLeod, and Mic Graves Performed by Richard Overall Produced by Emanuel Kiriakou and Andrew Goldstein THE PRODUCERS AND FILMMAKERS WISH TO THANK The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Hewlett-Packard Enterprise Hewlett-Packard Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy's Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Toys R' Us The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin' Donuts TCL Chinese Theatre Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan Sony Corporation United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International Dole Food Company Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John's Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald's Corporation Rovio Entertainment Mojang AB Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP American Beverage Association Bank of America Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Kodak Theatre Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting System Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America and The City of Vallejo VIDEO CLIP FOOTAGE "The Tape", "The Sweaters", "The Finale" and "The Nest" from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "Beowulf" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Paramount Pictures, Shangri-La Entertainment, and Imagemovers "The Lego Movie" courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, The LEGO Group, and Animal Logic "The Powerpuff Girls" and "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" courtesy of Cartoon Network, A TimeWarner Company "Teen Titans Go!" courtesy of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment "Inanimate Insanity" and "Inanimate Insanity II" courtesy of AnimationEpic Studios, LLC "Frozen" courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. "The Polar Express" courtesy of Warner Bros Entertainment, Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, Imagemovers, Playtone, Golden Mean "Happy Feet" Courtesy of Warner Bros Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Animal Logic "Inside Out" courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Pixar Animation Studios "Minions" courtesy of Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment "Finding Dory" courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Pixar Animation Studios "The Legend of The Guardians" courtesy of Warner Bros Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Animal Logic "The Secret Life of Pets" courtesy of Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment "Storks" courtesy of Warner Bros Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Ratpac-Dune Entertainment "Zootopia" courtesy of Disney Enterprises Inc. "The Wild Life" courtesy of Summit Entertainment, Studiocanal, Nwave Pictures, Illuminata Pictures ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS "Star Wars" and "Indiana Jones" courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney Enterprises, Inc. "Superman", "Batman", "Catwoman", and "Justice League" courtesy of DC Comics, A TimeWarner Company "Battle for Dream Island" and "Battle for Dream Island Again" courtesy of Jacknjellify Studios, LLC "Barbie", "Ever After High", "Monster High", and "Hot Wheels" courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "Edge of Tomorrow" courtesy of Warner Bros Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Ratpac-Dune Entertainment "Monster House" courtesy of Columbia Pictures, Imagemovers, Amblin Entertainment "The Adventures of Tintin" courtesy of Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment "The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep" courtesy of Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios, Walden Media, Beacon Pictures "Happy Feet Two" courtesy of Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Animal Logic "Open Season" courtesy of Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation "Alvin and The Chipmunks Road Chip" courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Regency Enterprises "Goosebumps" courtesy of Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, Original Film, Scholastic "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows" courtesy of Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Platinum Dunes "The Croods" courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox And DreamWorks Animation SKG. SPECIAL THANKS TO Logan Grove Kwesi Boakye Jacob Hopkins Terrell Ransom Jr. Lauren Faust Pendleton Ward Chris Miller Craig McCracken All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. 2000px-Cartoon Network 2010 logo svg.png